The Life of Jet
by Yautjaian Darkness
Summary: No clue what her past is Jet finds a normal life is with her father and brother who happen to be Yautja and she couldn't be happier but still deep down she feels something missing in life.
1. Th'syra

Second Sudanese Civil War was a conflict from 1983 to 2005 between the central Sudanese government and the Sudan People's Liberation Army, the latter fighting for independence of the southern Sudanese provinces. Roughly two million people have died as a result of war, famine and disease caused by the conflict.

Which leaves to here a young exhausted mother running for freedom trying to flee from all the gun fire she wants her new born child not to grow up in war zone full of destruction but sadly the mother was suddenly shot down.

The mother tried desperately to go on with her child still grasped within her arms. Her sight became poor, her balance had become unstable she couldn't go on in the end the she had exhausted herself and collapsed nearby a tree . Two rebel soldiers emerged out from the shadows one was holding m16 rifle while the other held a hand gun which now has been recently fired. They approached the struggling mother and child she begged them not to kill her and her daughter but sadly they did not take any pity on her. The mother was shot dead point blank a clear shot her life drifted away from her eyes letting her child rolls along the ground. "What about the child?" asked one of the rebel soldiers "leave it there it will soon die from the heat" replied other soldier.

xxx

Such a dishonor how two ooman warriors could ever kill a female especially a mother. While cloaked Th'syra zoomed in on the ooman warriors. The Yautja detected two firearms on both oomans "Mo h'chak" growled the hidden warrior. Th'syra watched the two ooman warriors rummage through the deceased ooman mother's belonging living the pup alone. The pup began to display it's need for nourishment for food by crying for 'syra saw the two ooman males approach the child the one on the left picked the child up and Th'syra was ready to end the life of the two bad blood oomans.

xxx

The one rebel soldier held the screaming child while the other scolded him "would you kill it already the child it will give away our position..."

Click

A strange clicking sound got both of the rebels attention something else was in the area both men held their guns tight as the one soldier put down the screaming child. As he turned around to face his comrade he found him floating in mid air coughing up blood. The rebel soldier could see two cloaked blades jammed into his comrade's chest. He saw the body of his comrade suddenly dropped but it didn't stop he from shooting in panic.

The Yautja evaded the ooman's attack before the ooman warrior could even think of reloading his weapon Th'syra stood before him while cloaked. The rebel soldier felt a strong pressure against his neck while he was lifted in the air Th'syra decloaked and spoke in the best way he could in ooman tongue "dis-hor' ra bl baza ard" a flick of his wrist he crushed the weak ooman warrior's neck by the Yautja enormous Th'syra needed bother with their skulls they were not worth keeping as trophies to harm a mother and child is barbaric to do such a crime which will class as a bad blood.

The pup continue to cry for attention and to be fed Th'syra soon reached down and gently picks the child up "the pup she will not survive in this harsh environment" His elders will not approve of this bringing back an ooman alive with him but what choice did he have he is caught between honor. Placing the child in his arms he decides to end his hunt early and return back to the clan with his new ooman pet.

One thing is for sure his clan brothers are going to be really surprised once he returns.


	2. From Hunting to Caring

The ooman pup is female this meant trouble for him his elder won't approve female oomans were not to be hunted in anyway unless in self defense but honor needed to be brought. Th'syra soon returned to his speeder with the pup still wrapped in the soft fabric held in Th'syra left arm. The pup had very dark skin she certainly was different from the other oomans he has hunted down in his history of hunting.

Once inside the speeder Th'syra placed the pup down in his lap he didn't intend bringing back a pup with him from earth there was no place for the pup to rest only his lap. It has been years since Th'syra took care for a pup not since his unblood son Chan'rei was brought into the Yautja Prime that to left another worried thought how will his only son react to a ooman pup his son is quite a handful. Chan'rei is the unblood son only time will tell if he has become blooded.

Coming out from his thought the Yautja thought it might be best to remove his mask to get the pup to adjust to the yautja's facial feature. Oomans don't consider yautjas without a their mask on a pretty picture in fact it frightens them. Th'srya lifts the child up to his face with his mask removed the pup burst into tears with the first sight of Th'syra face it's cries were truly horrible to the ears of this Yautja "c'jit should of done that" spoke Th'syra also causing the pup to cry even more. Th'syra spoke in Yautja which meant to the ooman pup his words were only snarls, growls and clicks not something the pup was use to. Placing the pup back down on his lap as it still cried Th'syra suddenly put his mask back on but yet the ooman pup still continued cry "I'm sorry little one I know you fear me but in time you will adjust" spoke Th'syra.

Once the yautja speeder left the earht's orbit and docked with the clan ship Th'syra took time to think "this will be hard to explain to the elders" Th'syra grabbed the pup which thankfully had fallen asleep and the two ooman warrior skulls on his way out. With the pup in one hand and the two ooman skulls in the other his elders were not going to be impressed with the sight at hand. Th'syra only hopes Paya will watch out for the pup.

A yautja with honor Th'syra is he, he to thought this action is was a forbidding act only a foolish youngblood would make such actions such as this but Th'syra is good with his words he may try to arrange a peaceful solution with the elders maybe the pup could be taken down with the care from a female yautja.

Th'syra thoughts of the elders scolding him had come true his master had spotted him first with the ooman pup he did not look very pleased "Th'syra!" growled the elder "you brought back a ooman with you and this one is pup, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Th'syra kneels down to his master "master the pup would have died the mother is dead the pup is alone she would not live without a guardian to watch over her my action were needed" his master soon spoke again but this time in a calming nature "raise youngblood, you claim you brought honor for the pup but you brought dishonor for your clan and yourself..." Th'syra expected to be punished was soon rejected from his thoughts when his master continued to speak "you shall not face punishment but you shall raise the pup on your own without the need of a femme blood" Th'syra found that to be difficult male yautjas do not care for a pup as much as a female they normally take care for the child while the male hunts after all female yautjas were forbidden to hunt "Elder are you saying I am forbidden from hunting" his master nods yes.

Even though Th'syra did not want to agree had felt he had to for the sake of the pup so he did agree he would have to give up hunting to care for the ooman pup.


	3. Chan'rei

Th'syra watched the ooman's information network it seems his hunting location on earth had been through war and their ooman conflict was announced across the planet Earth.

"Lest we forget for the people of Sudan who died between the conflict of war. The death toll is intense for to be told by the estimate of death seems to be in the millions of innocent people who gave their lives for freedom" spoke one of the ooman information guides.

Th'syra soon focus his time on the pup it has been many days since he had found the pup he has grown quite attached to the little ooman pup. The child did not even cry when Th'syra removed his mask not that he will be needing it anymore. For his actions on earth he has taken he will not hunt for trophies no more his honor in the hunt has ended. Without the need of his mate Rok'kia to help in anyway she has been removed from his clan and placed in another one but Th'syra had no romances feeling for his mate she was just another femme blood and already she has already given him a strong warrior son Chan'rei whom shall return from his chiva anytime soon. His son stood tall and well built, Chan'rei's dreadlocks were tied with a lace of leather that performs a ponytail.

xxx

A group of young yautjas sat in the returning ship from their chiva and all were blooded warriors and ready to select a perfect mate upon arrival to the clan ship. Amongst the group sat Chan'rei and his clan brother Y'kua-ji "I cannot believe you have been blooded before me Chan'rei, I am much older and larger than you" the newly form youngblood looks at his older clan blood brother "it is not my problem if you are to big, old and slow pauk if femme bloods could hunt I'm sure one will beat you in chiva, Y'kua-ji" both Yautja youngbloods begin to have their little arguments this was normal for them they would argue with each other to see who brought the biggest honor to the clan. With honor comes pride which meant choice of females and Chan'rei and Y'kua-ji were very eager to pick their choice of mate.

"I hear Vio-yl is strong for a female what is your thought Chan'rei?" asked Y'kua-ji "my thoughts are normal she is to much of the same in other words, boring" spoke Chan'rei "then what do you consider your choice of mate for female" asked his clan brother. Chan'rei quickly replied without a second thought "a ooman female" Y'kua-ji couldn't believe the words that left Chan'rei's mouth such thought of a yautja with a soft meat female was truly distasteful not to mention dishonorable to the clan "don't talk such foolishness you can't mate with prey they are weak and nothing more" growled Y'kua-ji.

"I want to mate with a female ooman I just like watching them scream as I place my arms around their slender waist they are most amusing when they are scared" Y'kua-ji knew Chan'rei was only joking around but for his sake on his new honor given to him it would be wise not to speak such words around the elders, such jokes as that are consider a dishonor which can cost a Yautja's honor.

Arriving to the clan ship dock Chan'rei was greeted by two elder females along with his other clan brother Y'kua-ji that stood beside him "we request you to follow us youngblood Chan'rei your father request that you to return home at once" Chan'rei removed his mask and gave a light faint click he could sense a troubling thought deep within him "what is troubling my father my elders" said Chan'rei with worry but the elder females did not reply but only re-spoke their request from before to follow them.

With his living station in sight the female elders went no further not they needed to enter it seems his father did not give them permission to enter.

Once inside he found his father holding what shock Chan'rei a ooman child. Chan'rei runs up to his father with disbelief "father what have you done" Chan'rei spoke and points to the ooman child "my son I have done what I could this pup is mine alone to raise you see..." "father you can't be..."

SMACK!

Th'syra smack his son across the face "do not disagree with your father, Chan'rei you will speak once I have finished is that understood" the young yautja nods yes as Chan'rei rubs away the pain from his face "the pup has no mother I had saved the pup from two bad blood oomans her fate would of been dishonorable if I did nothing" Th'syra spoke with pride to his young son. Chan'rei took in a deep breath "may I see the pup" asked Chan'rei "you may" spoke his father and hands the child over to his son.

Once the pup was held in Chan'rei's arms the pup awoke and saw him and begun to play with one of the little skulls displayed on his chest. Shockingly it did bring a smile to him he could not believe such a small weak creature could bring such joy and Chan'rei begins to purr while he plays with the pup "she is your sister take care for her, protect her when I am not around is that understood my son" Chan'rei perks his head up and nods "yes father I shall but tell me does she have a name?" Th'syra smiles to his son and takes the pup back in his arms "I have given her the name Jet"


	4. Sixteenth Life

Jet grew into her youth years judging by her body she has grown into the ooman 16th year of ooman life this age was considered special moment for a ooman female at her 16th year but her father never understood why for some reason ooman parents seem to give their youthful ooman daughter such gifts for that age.

xxx

"Wake up sister Jet time to wake up" spoke her older brother as he poked her shoulder with one of his taloned fingers "go away Chan'rei" she replied and swats his hand away as she tossed to one side of the bed to ignore her older brother Chan'rei "now sister Jet I will carry you again if you don't wake up" but Jet was to tired to care and so Chan'rei got her out of bed by carrying her out "Paya! father has most a sure has over done the training for you again normally you hate it when I carry you sister and you struggle" spoke Chan'rei as he helds his sister still warped within his arms.

Eventually she grew tired from her brother holding her and pushed herself out from his arms "I do hate it when you do that but I'm just to tired to care at the moment" smirked Jet "now if you don't mind brother can you get out of my room" Chan'rei smirk at his ooman sister and leans against the wall "if you want me out than make me"

"Just get out" snapped Jet but her brother only nods his head no with a smirk grin on his face "nope I feel like talking to you sister dear" Jet rolls her eyes and walks up to Chan'rei "get out I am not in the mood brother" the only thing he did was pat his sister on the head "still here Jet"

Jet begins to push his brother she knew it was a hopeless battle due to he is far stronger than her after eight struggling minutes of trying to force her brother out from her room which she failed at that she tried something else to get him out "FATHER! Chan'rei is being a pest again" that smirk on Chan'rei face soon disappeared when he heard his father's scolding voice coming down from the trophy room "Leave your sister alone Chan'rei!" growled his father Th'syra "snitch" growled Chan'rei under his breath "you got in trouble brother" Jet points at him as she watched her yautja brother leave the room. Once by herself she picked up a new clean pieces of fabric to wear. She still felt the aches and pains from her training yesterday and today she would have to do it all over again. Jet leaves her room and heads for the bathroom where she can bathe.

Th'syra agreed to train her like he has done for his son but still Jet could only do what she could only do though fast in combat she never really had the strength of a yautja though she has improved over time her muscles have grown along the way but still she can't beat her brother he is far stronger than she.

Chan'rei left his sister alone and heads towards the trophy room where his father is once inside he saw his father re-polishing a ooman skull he had got decades ago "how many times do I have to tell you my son to leave your sister alone stop fighting with her" spoke his father as he never took his eyes off the skull while he scolds his son "it was only a bit of fun father no harm done" Chan'rei sees the skull in his father's hands "I think that one is polished enough father" Th'syra looks up and turns his head towards Chan'rei "I earned this skull the same day I found your sister the skull needs to be clean with care it matters not how clean the skull is all that matters is your sister will one day display this as her own" sometimes Chan'rei wished his father spoke with some sense "you know that can't happen father she is female..." "she is your sister" Th'syra spoke with a harsh voice "now stop bothering me and go and help your sister get ready for training"


	5. All Flames in Battle

Chan-rei watched his little ooman sister train with her yautja father Th'syra. She became quite skillful over time her kind maybe ooman a weaker species than the yautja species but Jet used her small like nature in flexibilities and speed with her graceful movements Chan-rei did find a bit hard to keep up with her normally oomans are not quicker than a yautja but Jet has the blood of a yautja now to keep her in shape although the family healer informed Th'syra somewhere along the line she may develop side effects but after sixteen years Jet still shared the same normal appearance as a ooman female.

With her new form a of Yautja speed it just wasn't enough to match the sheer strength of her brother, father or any male yautjas. This didn't have Jet too much to worry about Male yautjas were always stronger and larger than the female yautja but female yautjas are know to be much quicker than the males due to their size.

Setting that aside Cha-rei couldn't help chuckle as he just saw Jet stumble forwards and to come crashing down to the ground after Th'syra dodged one of her techniques by doing that Jet looked up from the ground and gave her brother an earful "shut the pauk you ugly bastard!" growled Jet as she stood, Chan'rei laughed even louder now he got a rise out of his sister once again "it is not my fault if you are careless and clumsy"smirked Chan-rei.

With both brother and sister arguing as they normally do with every given moment soon the argument changed from words to physical violence when Jet suddenly charged at her brother but eventually this happened "CHAN'REI GET OFF OF ME" growled Jet her brother has the ooman female pinned to the ground by sitting on top of her this happens quite often Jet still can't escape from her brutish brother's once he gets a hold of her this got Th'syra to step in "get off your sister Chan-rei" he sighed.

Chan-rei gave such a laugh knowing full well Jet needs father to end her battles but once Chan-rei got off his ooman sister his leg explodes with pain as Jet kicks him behind his knee causing him to hit the ground backwards.

After training had come to an end Jet decided to clean off the sweat by having a good long wash while the guys kept training Th'syra gave her a break to clean up get supper ready.

Jet entered the bathroom and started to remove all her armor including the wristblades and the small blade she keeps tucked away by her side. Once completely nude she turns the water on simply letting the water run down she placed her hand under the water only have her hand pulled back the water was too hot she hated using the shower after either her brother or her father had just used it they leave the water really hot after they have used it. Finally getting the water at the right temperature Jet walks in and starts to clean off all the built up sweat over her body.

She allowed the water to run down her long black hair she enjoyed the feeling of water with the right temperature run down her body as well.

After cleaning herself she grabbed her armor and replaced it back on her body and decided tie her wet hair up so her hair won't drip water all over the floor she did that once and Cha-rei would never let her forget about it due to the water drips from her wet hair in the training room her brother lost his balance in combat and one thing led to another that got Jet in alot trouble with him. Chan-rei had to watch out for her when Th'syra needed his time alone with his trophies and memories.

She knew about her father giving up his pride to hunt just to raise Jet and she felt guilty everytime seeing him depressed he would places his hand on some of his old trophies but he would inform both that he had made the right choice so Jet would live and continue living with her life even if that meant living with yautjas and not her own kind. This left Jet to wander what is it about the ooman species that got most yautjas to growl about them.

The only yautja she knows that growls about oomans is a hunter going by the name of Flame, Chan-rei would always tell her to stay away from him but would he stay away from Jet since he hates all oomans.


End file.
